The Alleos Region
Alleos (Aye-los) is a small region comprised mostly of islands surrounded by plenty of water. It was closed off until recently to the outside world due to conflict within the region between Pokemon and humans as well as humans amongst themselves. Considered to be one of the most unstable regions, Alleos is far from an ideal tourism location and many people don't come to the region without a fairly good reason. Geography Alleos is a small region comprised mostly of islands, with four distinct seasons between winter, summer, spring and autumn, though all of them have fairly frequent rainfall. Summer and spring are normally mild while autumn and winter can be quite harshly cold, due to Alleos’s location as an island around large bodies of water. The region is fairly varying in landscape, though it is mostly forest, swamp, marshlands and beaches, though there are some mountainous places, but they are small, mostly around Aura City. The capital of Alleos is considered New Blueburn City, as it’s the largest and most bustling out of all the other places in the region. The region itself is located below Sinnoh and close to the Oblivia region and southern Sevii Islands. Locations Littlelight Town - The home of the Pokemon Professor, Deep Redwave Town West Colony Aura City Freefall Forest Orion City Hero Falls Griffon's Hollow Wanderer's Edge Blueburn City Ruins New Blueburn City - Home of Pallet University Zanzer Hill Levia Town Norn City King's Pass and the Ivory League Discord Plains Culture and Lifestyles Much of Alleos is comprised of farmers, miners and fishermen due to the large amounts of water and fertile land, though that life is reserved for the smaller towns. They also typically use Pokemon more in their professions, due to having to adapt more with the climate than someone who lives in the city. In the cities, the populace has been trying to progress with technology as quickly as possible, some places have even completely shunned the wilderness like Orion City. They believe firmly in being sufficient and standing on their own two feet more than relying on Pokemon for any sort of assistance. There is a bit of a wedge between the two lifestyles of Alleos, the city folk believe that the townspeople are stuck in the past and are leaving themselves open to a great amount of danger, while the smaller towns believe that the city people are making themselves a bigger target. Trainers are treated as both saviors and the banes of the region’s existence depending on who you talk to. Generally people have very weighted opinions on trainers and swing between the two extremes of hatred and idolization. The normal age to become a trainer is typically at age 15, and many trainers lose their family’s support after making the decision because the family doesn’t want to see them die. A trainer is considered anyone who owns a Pokemon, and they can obtain the Pokemon by many different means, though by far the safest method is to take a journey to Littlelight Town and speak to the region’s Pokemon Professor, Deep. Because of his involvement, the Professor has received both great fame and infamy for being the one and only Professor of Alleos, and introducing new trainers to the region. Mythology The people of Alleos believe that the heroes in their fairytales, known as Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Diamond, Pearl, Gold, Crystal, Black, White, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Silver were at one point in time, real people. They were the champions of Alleos and the other regions come together to protect people and Pokemon from each other. During their time, Pokemon and people got along much better, and there was much less fighting for your life in a harsh environment.Unfortunately, as the fairy tales tell it, legendary Pokemon rose up to overthrow the balance as they believed it was their place and this was not how the world was meant to be.The heroes of Alleos died, one by one, but Red notably jumped into the basin at what is now known as Hero Falls, but no one ever saw him hit the bottom. Some people say he's still alive to this day. The lore of Alleos is only told in fairy tale, or myth and legend form now because of the constant fighting with Pokemon. Anyone who believes in them is dismissed as crazy or being too optimistic that at one point in time, humans and Pokemon could have gotten along. Technology and Transportation Alleos has focused most of it's technological efforts on the capturing and handling of Pokemon. Technology is being developed in the protection of towns against wild Pokemon attacks, so research is being focused more holistically than individually by the government. Their best technological advancement have been specialty balls, namely the ones that "classes" use. Of course general electrical devices exist, but Oakdexes, and 'dexes in general have taken the place of any sort of cellphone or PDA for trainers, as they include phone, map and camera capabilities. The Oakdex records data for any Pokemon it scans and puts the information in a database compared against other Oakdexes, as Professor Deep hasn't unlocked the capabilities for the Oakdex to share information amongst the other 'dexes. But he wants as many specimens of Pokemon viewed as possible to give the Oakdex as much information on species variation as possible. Existing in a modern era, Alleos has access to cellphones, the internet and modern day cars. However most transportation is done either on foot, biking or by train due to wild Pokemon reacting negatively to cars and trains being considered a safer option. They have also made considerable progress with mechanical limb and body part replacements, and many of these are avaliable in regular markets, though higher brand ones are traditionally saved for militiary use. Category:Regions